YouTube: Game-A-Rama
is an American comic book series parodying video games in general, being published by TBD since TBD 2019. Synopsis ''Mark the Hedgehog'' A speedy hedgehog assembles a team to stop several menaces surrounding Mobius, especially a mad scientist known as Dr. Eggman. ''Felix'' Two Italian plumbers arrive at a magical land known as the Mushroom Kingdom as they deal with TBD. ''Mat the Dragon'' A young dragon starts a journey to become a hero as he deals TBD. ''Mega1sOut'' (reserved) ''Grand Theft Auto'' (reserved) ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' (reserved) ''Good Ol' Magic'' (reserved) ''Assassin's Creed'' (reserved) ''God of War'' (reserved) ''Brock: Time Janitor'' (reserved) ''Uncharted'' (reserved) ''Detroit: Become Human'' (reserved) ''Five Nights at Jacky's'' (reserved) ''James and the Ink Machine'' (reserved) Characters Main ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Mark the Hedgehog' - a friendly hedgehog who can run at superhuman speed. *'Matthew "Tails" Prower' - an extremely intelligent twin-tailed fox who aids Mark, being his best friend. *'Seán the Echidna' - a tough but somehow guillible echidna who is the Guardian of the Master Emerald, bring friends with Mark. *'Adriana Rose' - an old friend of Mark who helps him out, besides having a crush on him. *'Princess Anna Acorn' - the Princess of Mobius who Mark has a crush on. *'Jenna the Rabbit' - a cute and nice but mischievous rabbit who develops a crush on Matthew. *'Stephanie the Holo-Lynx' - an artificial intelligence in the form of a lynx who has a crush on Matthew. ''Felix'' *'Felix' - an Italian plumber who is the protector of the Mushroom Kingdom. *'Mark' - Felix's younger brother who aids him. *'Oddshi' - a dinosaur who Felix rides. *'Princess Jaiden Toadstool' - the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who always gets captured. ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mat the Dragon' - a young dragon who is out to become a hero. **'Todrick the Dragonfly' - Mat's best friend who follows him on his journey. ''Mega1sOut'' *'Mega1sOut' - a cyborg who fights evil robots. *'Brizzy' - Mega1sOut's younger sister who helps him. *'Rush' - Mega1sOut's pet dog TBD. ''Grand Theft Auto'' *'De Santa' - TBD *'Clinton' - TBD *'Brock Phillips' - TBD ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Thomas Brady/Thomas the Speedy Boy' - a teenage human who gains superhuman speed. **'PJ the Opossum' - a talking opossum who is Thomas' friend. **'Joel Elledge/Joel the Speedy Dog' - Thomas' talking pet dog who TBD. *'Wright' - one of Thomas' friends who is able to shapeshift into animals. *'Todrick Ledlow/The TodDragon' - one of Thomas' friends who was mutated into a dragon. *'Colleen Rodriguez' - a somehow ditzy Hispanic girl who is in love with Thomas. *'Anna Doll' - a friendly but somehow oversensitive girl who ends up being in love with Thomas. ''Good Ol' Magic'' *'Madison Painex' - a Face Paint witch who TBD. **'Tux' - TBD ''Assassin's Creed'' *'Phillip Miles' - TBD *'Mark Auditore da Firenze' - TBD *'Todrick' - TBD * ''God of War'' *'Nostalos' - TBD *'Alextrues' - TBD ''Uncharted'' *'Adam Drake' - TBD ''Detroit: Become Human'' *'Seán' - an android sent by Cyberlife who TBD. *'TBD/Markus' - TBD * Supporting ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Prof. Brian the Hedgehog' - Mark's uncle who is a brilliant scientist, being very caring of his nephew. *'Toby D'Coolette' - a French-accented coyote who is a great fighter. *'Rabbot' - a Southern-accented partially roboticized rabbit who is Toby's girlfriend. *'Dane the Walrus' - a mechanic walrus who is a friend to Mark and helps him out. *'Liza the Badger' - a crazy and insane badger who aids Mark. *'Logan the Hedgehog' - a hedgehog-Black Arms hybrid who becomes heroic. *'Rebaka the Bat' - a sexy jewel thief who works as a G.U.N. agent, being Seán's arch-rival and Logan's girlfriend. *'Thomas the Hedgehog' - a psychic hedgehog hailing from another dimension who guards the Sol Emeralds. *'Rebecca the Cat' - a pyrokinetic princess from the same dimension as Thomas who loves him. *'the Raccoon' - an Australian-accented raccoon who TBD. *'The Chaotix', consisting of: **'Brock the Crocodile' - the leader of the Chaotix who TBD. **'James the Chameleon' - a ninja chameleon who aids the Chaotix. **'Dennise the Echidna' - a fugitive from the Dark Legion who TBD. **'Adam Bee' - an overenthusiastic bee who TBD. **'Madison Bee' - TBD *'the Echidna' - TBD *'the Echidna' - TBD *'the Armadillo' - TBD **'the Flying Squirrel' - TBD *'Colleen Mongoose' - a pop star who TBD. *'the Cat' - a fashion designer who TBD. *'the Rabbit' - Jenna's nice and kind mother who is very caring of her. ''Felix'' *'Adam Toad' - TBD *'TBD/Toadette' - TBD *'Tomsworth' - TBD *'Princess Rebecca' - TBD *'TBD/Rosalina' - TBD *'TBD/Cappy' - TBD *'Nostalgia Kong' - TBD *'Kong' - TBD * ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Mark the Cheetah' - TBD *'Malinda the Dragon' - a pink female dragon TBD. *'Toby the Dragon' - TBD *'Adrora' - TBD * ''Mega1sOut'' *'Thomas Light' - TBD * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'McFinger' - TBD * ''Assassin's Creed'' * ''Uncharted'' *'Alex Drake' - Adam's brother who TBD. *'Brian Sullivan' - TBD * Antagonists ''Mark the Hedgehog'' *'Dr. Caleb "Eggman" Robotnik' - a mad scientist who is out to conquer Mobius. **'Dr. Alex Snively' - Eggman's nephew who aids him in schemes. **'Ianbot and Anthonybot' - Eggman's idiotic henchbots who annoy him at times. **'Metal Mark' - TBD *'Nate the Hedgehog' - an evil doppelgänger of Mark who loves chaos and destruction. **'Jaiden Fox' - a traitorous vixen who is Matthew's arch-rival and Nate's girlfriend. *'The Babylon Rogues', consisting of: **'Jake the Hawk' - the arrogant leader of the Babylon Rogues who TBD. **'the Swallow' - TBD **'Doug the Albatross' - TBD *'Infinite Roomie' - a mysterious jackal who TBD. *'Malinda the Skunk' - a mad scientist skunk who tries to conquer the world. **'Todror' - TBD **'the Vulture' - TBD *'the Sniper' - a bounty hunter who TBD. **'the Dynamite' - TBD **'the Polar Bear' - TBD *'The Dark Legion', consisting of: **'TBD/Dimitri' - TBD **'the Echidna' - TBD **'Finitevus' - TBD ''Felix'' *'Jowser' - the vicious king of the Koopas who wants to marry Jaiden. **'Jowser Junior' - Jowser's son who aids him. *'Mat' - a doppelgänger of Felix who causes chaos. **'TBD/Waluigi' - a doppelgänger of Mark who TBD. * ''Mat the Dragon'' *'Brockto' - a Brocktoc who is out to destroy all dragons. **'Gulp and Crush Paul' - TBD *'Seán Gnorc' - TBD *'Rebaka the Sorceress' - TBD **'Rebecca' - TBD *'Toasty Ninja' - TBD * ''Mega1sOut'' *'Dr. Matthew Wily' - a mad scientist who created the robot masters to conquer Earth.. * ''Thomas the Speedy Boy'' *'Teary Eyed Rebecca' - a three-eyed bird who wants to take over FingerTown, but usually fails due to her henchmen's incompetence. **'James and Adam Suckle' - Rebecca's idiotic henchmen who usually ruin her plans. *'Felix' - TBD *'Brock The Elefish King' - a close ally to Rebecca who TBD. *'TBD/Gurkha' - TBD **'TBD/Sharp' - TBD * ''Uncharted'' *'Matthew Adler' - a man obsessed with finding the treasure of Captain Avery before Adam does. *'Liza Ross' - TBD * ''James and the Ink Machine'' *'James the Dancing Demon' - TBD * Trivia *A few characters have nods to the YouTubers that they are fused with. For example: **